


The Role of Deliberate Practice in the Acquisition of Expert Performance

by Fruipit



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Elsanna Week 2021 (Disney), F/F, Pining, Romance, Unrequited Love, just a fucktonne of snogging, lots of making out, set in australia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/pseuds/Fruipit
Summary: They say it takes ten thousand hours to become a master at something. Anna's going to put that theory to the test – and a few other things.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Elsanna Week 2020 :) I hope you like it. Inspired heavily by Roca Dos' fic 'Practise Makes Perfect' (Taang, c. 2012). There are probably errors: please ignore them ;_; this is not beta'd or edited at all (unless you count rewriting the whole thing. it's edited then)
> 
> enjoy it regardless!

Elsa's sitting on the couch, book in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, when Anna returns home. She's been out all day, which isn't so strange; her _mood_ , however, is, because she doesn't smile when Elsa greets her and her eyebrows are furrowed in what seems to be thought – mostly because she's also chewing on her bottom lip instead of just simply frowning.

"Hey, Els," she says in passing, heading up the hallway. The shower turns on and Elsa's still left sitting in the living room, confused and surprised and maybe a little upset when Anna returns and unscrews the lid of the wine and takes a long pull from it before finally turning to her roommate. "Sorry. Bad day."

Clearly, Elsa thinks, but she doesn't say that; she tucks her bookmark into the page and puts the book away before leaning forward. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Anna gives a wry smile. "Shower first?" she suggests. Once she's gone, Elsa finds herself tapping the glass with her fingernails, not quite sure what else to do other than finish her drink and wait. Anna can take anywhere from a couple of minutes to almost a full hour in the shower, depending on her mood and her plans and the condition of her hair. She ends up getting up and getting another glass of wine, and opening her book, though the words end up leaving her mind as soon as she's onto the next.

She's been living with Anna for a few months now. High school friends who went to the same uni, away from the protectively prying eyes of their parents. It's not a _huge_ apartment, but it's big enough for them, and small enough for their budget, and though Anna can be a little messy and loud, Elsa's found that she doesn't really mind all that much. She's even polite enough not to bring her boyfriend over, which Elsa _definitely_ appreciates, because their home is their _home_ , and Elsa... doesn't really want to share that space with anyone. Excluding Anna, of course, because she's her roommate and they've already been friends for years: the boy is new, and thus, unwelcome.

Anna returns not long after she'd left – a shorter shower, then, which was probably a good sign. The way she climbs onto the sofa next to Elsa and presses her face into Elsa's stomach is clearly the _bad_ sign, and Elsa automatically starts stroking her hair.

"Hey," she says softly, "Did you want to talk about it?"

Anna shakes her head and then completely contradicts herself when she says, "Why are boys so stupid?". She lets out a heavy breath and Elsa chuckles gently.

"I think you answered your own question there," she says. "Because _boys_."

"You're lucky you've never dated."

Elsa's smile falls, and Anna isn't looking at her so she doesn't bother trying to pick it back up, either. She looks down at Anna and, for a moment, ponders her friend. Her _best_ friend since the days of high school – grade seven, first year. New school and new teachers. Elsa wouldn't have survived without Anna.

Her first kiss, too, way back when. Two teens interested in what it was like and just trying it. Anna hadn't wanted a boy to make her first kiss awful, and Elsa... hadn't wanted a boy at all.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Elsa asks gently once again. Anna inhales deeply and doesn't answer for a moment. Her fingertips run along the fabric of Elsa's pyjamas, tracing nonsensical patterns that almost tickle but not quite, and it isn't until Elsa moves her hand to grasp Anna's, effectively putting a stop to the motions, that she finally receives an answer.

"Hans... broke up with me."

Elsa's heart breaks at the soft words; Hans had been a big deal to Anna, even if she hadn't been able to stand him. "I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa says, squeezing her hand. Anna scoffs, which turns into a sniffle, which then turns into something more like a sob. It takes her a few moments to get ahold of herself, and all the while, Elsa doesn't let go of her hand or stop stroking her hair. Some part of her wants to cry, too, the face of Anna's pain carving into her own chest; a curious sensation given that the idea of Hans being out of the picture... isn't a bad one. Not to her.

Anna eventually sits up. She doesn't remove her hand, though she rubs at her eyes and when she smiles at Elsa, it seems to be a little more peaceful; less distraught.

"Thanks, Els," she says, voice a lot stronger than Elsa expected it to be. "Y'know what the worst part is?" Elsa shakes her head; isn't the whole thing just bad? Anna offers another wry smile. "The reason he gave. You know what he said was the problem?"

There could be many things Hans could have said, and Elsa's stomach twists in knots imagining just what his excuse might have been. Stupid shit, bullshit to justify his own mistreatment of Anna because Elsa really can't see why someone would _willingly_ choose to have her leave their lives.

"He said- get this. He said he didn't want to date me because I'm _bad at kissing_. What the fuck!"

"What?"

Anna nods; she isn't as upset anymore, and there's a bit of a manic expression in her eyes that's begun manifesting itself as a red blush in the skin of her cheeks. "Yep! Bad at kissing. And I said to him that, well, there's one way to get _better_ at that, but then he just looked at me and said that it wasn't going to work out. Prick!"

Elsa nods, and bites her bottom lip because she has an idea and it's probably going to go terribly but... but what if it doesn't?

"It... doesn't sound like you think he's _wrong_ , Anna," Elsa says, very slowly and very carefully. Once more, Anna's eyebrows furrow, but she doesn't seem angry. "I mean, he _was_ your first boyfriend. Super shitty of him to dump you based on that, though – how else are you supposed to get better if you don't have anyone to practise with?"

Suddenly, and entirely unexpectedly, Anna's face splits into a wide grin and she leans forward, squeezing Elsa's hand. "Oh my God, you're right!" she says, the manic expression back and bigger than before; she's almost _quivering_ , though Elsa wouldn't have been able to describe it or even explain why if asked. "All I need is someone to practise with – and it's _his_ loss that it doesn't get to be him."

"Yeah!" The agreement falls from Elsa's tongue despite her heart giving a helpless thud and stabs the rest of her chest because that's a _stupid_ idea when the last thing she wants is for Anna to be in a relationship. "I don't mind helping, if you want?" she offers; they're in different degrees and Anna's class seems to lean more toward "fuckboys". Of course, Elsa's are nerd-dense, but options are nice.

"Really? That would be awesome, Els. Thank you! Did you wanna start now?"

Perhaps it's a little soon – Anna _did_ just break up with Hans – but she seems so interested and invested and grateful that Elsa had even been able to offer a solution; even though she was liking the idea of Anna not being with anyone, she's not about to refuse her. May as well start thinking about the best person for her to... make out with.

"Sure, Anna," she says with a small smile. She doesn't get much further because Anna takes her free hand and then brings both up between them.

"Thank you so much, Els. I really appreciate it," Anna says.

And then suddenly Elsa finds herself in the middle of the second kiss of her entire life.


	2. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2~ it's only gonna get better from here – I guarantee it ;)

The kiss they'd shared as teens had _nothing_ on this one. Anna's lips are soft, insistent, and it's clear that she's done this before. Elsa's eyes close, and her hand moves to better balance herself just as Anna's mouth opens, and she presses forward. Suddenly unbalanced, Elsa utters a sound in the back of her throat and reaches blindly with her hand to grip something – _anything –_ to steady herself.

Anna's thigh saves her, warm and solid; grippable, if that's even a word to describe thighs. Elsa finds herself leaning into it, into Anna, and is only just aware of the fact that there's strong hands on her hips and a tongue gently tapping along her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

And then she comes back to herself, pushing away with a sharp, "Wait!" that almost has her toppling off the couch.

Anna looks at her, eyes wide. "What? Are you okay? Was that..." She trails off, then gives a single self-deprecating chuckle. "That bad, huh?"

Any thought Elsa had, anything she was about to say, immediately flees had mind and weighs down her tongue because Anna couldn't possibly be more wrong. Perhaps it's because she herself is inexperienced, but Elsa would have no issue with just admitting to Anna that she's an amazing kisser and Hans doesn't know what he's talking about.

Her feelings, though, are irrelevant because she can't even catch her breath properly, let alone find her voice.

"N-no," she finally says. "I just—" she trails off, unable to verbalise her thoughts, and Anna's eyes widen. Suddenly, Elsa's heart rate picks up and she finds herself terrified of what Anna's going to say. Does she- does she _know_? About any of it? Elsa's never even given an indication as to her _sexuality_ because the idea of telling someone, of letting them in and understand her, is terrifying.

But what if Anna knows? Or at least guesses? Holding her breath, Elsa braces for impact.

It doesn't come.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Anna says, eyes wide and earnest. "When you said you'd help, I thought—" She pauses. "It doesn't matter. It won't happen again; I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't!" she bursts out before she even has a chance to think. "You... you didn't make me feel uncomfortable. Just... _surprised_." Surprised by the kiss, surprised by how good it felt.

Not-so-surprised that she wants to do it again, for longer, and maybe lying down because that would be even more comfortable.

"Does... does that mean you'll help?" Anna's voice is soft, and hesitant, and all Elsa's misgivings flee because surely this won't be that bad. She can make out with a girl and it's nice and fine and comfortable and it doesn't have to be weird.

"Yeah, Anna. I can help. I um. I want to help you."

There's an immediate shift in Anna. Her eyes light up again, the self-reprimanding ceasing to be replaced by unconstrained joy. "Serious? Heck yeah!" Her face drops a little then, though, and she bites her lip. "Clearly I need the practise."

"O-oh, well. Same. I mean–"

She cuts herself off when Anna levels a crooked little smile at her. She's struck, not for the first time, how pretty her roommate is – and how stupid Hans has been. He doesn't – never did and never will – deserve her. Sucking in a breath, she regains her thoughts.

"I don't have much experience either. So, this, um, _practise_ , I suppose, would be good."

"That's the spirit! So, how was it?"

Sputtering, Elsa doesn't answer for a second. "What?"

"The kiss. How was it. Describe it to me."

" _Why_?"

Anna lets out an exasperated sigh. "Well, the only way we're _really_ going to improve is if we work on the things we're not as good at, right? So, how was it? What was terrible that I could do better?"

 _Nothing_ dances on Elsa's lips, but she bites it down and fumbles for any reason to keep Anna prepared to practise with her. A tenuous step in the direction she wants, Elsa can't afford to let it slip from her grasp.

For the first time, she doesn't have to share, and that knowledge makes her dizzy.

"Just uh. General technique?" she suggests. "Like–" she wets her lips. "Y-your t-tongue."

Anna slumps a little, but when she looks at Elsa, it's a grateful expression on her face. "Well, technique probably makes up a majority of it, huh? Guess practise will be good."

"N-now?"

Anna shrugs, but she bites her lip and her smile turns coy. "I mean, why not, right?"

There's a deep, dark sensation in Elsa's stomach when their lips meet once more. This isn't going to end well – she can tell. Feel it in her bones that something is going to go horribly, horrifically wrong, and one – both? – of them is going to get hurt.

For some reason, she thinks it'll be her.

But then Anna's hand comes to rest on her cheek, encouraging her to reciprocate more heavily than she had been, and Elsa's powerless to refuse.

So, she doesn't.


	3. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i forget which day this one is supposed to be (sacrifice maybe?).
> 
> either way, for plot purposes i've decided to shake it up a little.
> 
> (also im sorry if there's any tense changes; i wrote this chapter in the wrong one and then had to fix it after the fact ;_;)

Elsa has to wonder, the following day when she's in the middle of her bio lecture and completely and utterly zoned out, whether Anna was actually serious. They'd made out on the couch for a little while longer before Elsa's bedtime-warning alarm had gone off and they'd parted ways. She doesn't expect Anna will _actually_ want to continue this; she's prepared for that. Better to have low expectations, anyway, because dreaming about something bigger will only end in heartbreak.

It's why she arrives home, fully expecting Anna to already be back with her boyfriend and for life to continue as normal. And, it's why she's a little surprised when Anna is _not_ with her boyfriend, and is in fact waiting for her to get home.

"So... how do you wanna do this?"

Anna doesn't even say hello, just asks the question, and while Elsa's _pretty_ sure she knows what it's about, she doesn't want to assume. Hanging her coat up, she asks warily, "Do what?"

Anna's lips twitch. "Y'know. Practise."

Oh good, they _were_ thinking the same thing. And then her brain catches up to the words and suddenly Elsa finds her mouth dry. Anna _meant_ it??

"N-now?"

"Sure. I mean, why not?"

Elsa really doesn't have a good answer to that, not when she's been daydreaming about this all day. Slowly approaching the sofa, she sits on the very edge, and Anna rolls her eyes.

"I won't bite, Els. I mean, not unless you want me to."

Elsa's stomach clenches and she has to actively beat down the inappropriate thoughts that spring to her mind. Anna's not talking about _that_ , so there's no reason for Elsa to jump ahead. She clears her throat.

"How about we get started?" she asks. Anna grins at her in a way that _could_ be described as 'coquettish', if Elsa were feeling like attributing that to her friend, and tilts her head.

"Why don't you show me what you've got?" she asks, clearly far more comfortable with this whole situation. "I kissed you yesterday; how do you kiss me?"

Oh there are very many ways in which Elsa wants to kiss Anna, and for the longest time, the thing holding her back had been simple respect for her friend – Anna hadn't ever indicated she _wanted_ to be kissed by Elsa, and so of course she didn't. But, with the explicit invitation arose a new problem, something else to hold her back: her own inexperience.

She'd spent the day dreaming of kissing Anna, but she recognises, at least, that she'd also kind of hoped Anna would take the lead; not this time, it seems, because Anna's looking at her expectantly. She swallows.

"Um. Maybe... like this?"

Elsa leans forward, trying not to go _too_ fast and give away her... excitement? It seems like the wrong word, but it's the closest fit she can think of. Nerves are definitely here, too, but for some reason she can only really focus on the fact that the first kiss, while abrupt, had felt nice. It had made _her_ feel nice. And she wanted that feeling again.

Anna doesn't push her away, either. She leans forward to meet in the middle, which is the moment that Elsa starts panicking. Anna had been in control before, Anna had known what to do. She, on the other hand, has no idea.

Her lips purse, and press, and it feels like something much closer to what she'd do to kiss her mother or father. Eyes squeezed shut, she knows she looks ridiculous. She _feels_ ridiculous, and so she doesn't blame Anna when the other girl pulls away. Her heart does fall, just a little, and she chalks that up to expectations – the very same expectations that she'd tried to quash earlier. She'd wanted to feel nice and had actually resulted in the opposite.

"I know it's weird," Anna says softly, abruptly. Elsa's face relaxes – her lips and her eyes – and she looked at Anna, who smiles sheepishly. "I was gonna just imagine you were my ex, but I think that sounds even more ridiculous, and is probably even weirder."

Elsa doesn't want to know that. She wants Anna to imagine kissing _her_ , to _enjoy_ kissing her! But she can't say that so instead she asks, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You don't need to force yourself, is what I'm saying. If you're uncomfortable at all, I'd rather stop."

"It was my idea," Elsa argues softly. "And it's not that. I really meant it when I said I... didn't have much experience. W-why don't you um. Take the lead?"

"Are you sure?"

She isn't, but if asked, Elsa doesn't think she could explain _why_. She's fairly certain she want to be in the middle of a kiss, and she's fairly certain that she would rather it be Anna than anyone else who had ever shown an interest in kissing her. So, she nods and waits, still leaning forward.

"Well... okay," Anna says while biting her lip, just before lifting her hands to Elsa's cheeks. "Just to um. Position. I don't wanna accidentally pash your nose."

Elsa grins and giggles, a short sound that's swiftly cut off when Anna smiles at her – that same wonky, wonky grin – and leans forward. They're both smiling as their lips meet, and perhaps that's what makes it soft and warm and pleasant. For a few moments, Elsa lets herself get lost in the kiss; her eyes slip shut and she doesn't focus on any particular sensation, merely just how... _nice_ it is. There's no other words to describe it: not yet.

But it doesn't take long before that word isn't enough, becomes a terrible descriptor, and thus she begins to think about what Anna's doing and how she'd been reacting, if instinctively.

Anna's lips press into hers, soft and insistent. It isn't desperate, and it isn't hard; Elsa can tell, though she doesn't quite have the language (or presence of mind) to be able to explain _why_. Perhaps it's because Anna isn't forcing anything on her. She's not even really forcing her lips onto Elsa's, despite the way her hands hold them together. Her breath is warm, too, and the whole experience feels... cozy, for lack of a better word.

And then Anna opens her mouth, just a little, to press more insistently; her teeth tug on Elsa's bottom lip and she can still feel the smile, feather-light. It's this sensation that gives Elsa the confidence to finally follow her, finally respond in the way Anna clearly wants.

If the kiss was pleasant before (and it definitely _was_ ), it's nothing compared to how good it feels when Elsa... actually participates. Which seems stupid because she has no idea what she's doing and still feels a little silly, but now it sort of feels as though Anna had been _waiting_ for her to press back, to open her mouth. Anna's tongue joins her teeth to tap Elsa's lip, begging for an entry that she gives willingly. Elsa fights to catch her breath, though she has a feeling that it isn't lack of oxygen that has her so light-headed.

There's a pleasant warmth, bubbling contentedly in her stomach, and Elsa raises her hands; one to rest on Anna's cheek while the other she places over Anna's hand on her own, desperate for something to ground her, so sure she is that she would – had already? – become lost in the sensations.

When the kiss ends, it isn't rushed or awkward. The intensity lowers, the motions soften; Anna's tongue retreats back to her own mouth, its curiosity sated – for the moment – as her lips grow less insistent. She doesn't move her hand from underneath Elsa's, though, not even after she's finally completely stopped and pulled away.

Elsa opens her eyes, every single part of her warm and alight, and Anna smiles at her.

"Wow, Els," she breathes. She looks so beautifully flushed, even below the horrid yellow fluorescent bulbs; her lips are swollen and red, and when Elsa licks her own, she feels that they are too. "I'd say practise is already paying off."

Nodding, Elsa finds herself less capable of speaking. There were plenty of things she _could_ say, but none of it feels appropriate right now – thought, they're probably no less than Anna's admission. Instead, she latches onto the first – and only – thought to drift through her head that feels even _remotely_ acceptable to say.

"G-good practise," she finally manages to utter. Anna shoots her a cheeky grin.

"Good practise."


	4. Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes i am late ;_; hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

"Hey, I was thinking about trying the new Thai place down the road. Wanna come with?"

Anna's standing in Elsa's doorway, still in her clothes from school. Elsa's just sending off an assignment – a few hours before deadline, but she's been burnt by dodgy internet connection in the past – and the idea of going out is actually rather pleasant.

She also doesn't have any plans for dinner, what with the last few nights of creeping deadline, and as a result the fridge is kind of empty and probably half out-of-date anyway. So, looking at Anna, still in her doorway, she gives a tired smile.

"That honestly sounds really nice," she says. Anna's entire face lights up.

"Awesome," she says, in a voice a little more muted than Elsa expected. Like she's holding back her excitement. "We don't need a reservation, I don't think, so just get ready whenever you feel like it. I'm not in any rush."

Elsa nods in acknowledgement and says, "Sure. I won't be long, though, don't worry."

And she isn't. The prospect of having a nice dinner with Anna is an appealing one, moreso than she's willing to admit, and now that Anna has asked, she's also become aware of just how hungry she is, too.

So, getting dressed into a nice dress that doesn't have rumples, she makes her way to Anna's room, braiding her hair as she does. She's about halfway done when she steps through Anna's open door and—

Skin.

Elsa's mouth becomes a desert, dry and cloying. Her tongue's heavy as her eyes stare, drinking in the sight of Anna. She's stepped into a dress, sliding the fabric up over her... legs... and she tugs the thin sleeves over her shoulders. Tilting her head to find the zip, she instead catches Elsa's eyes.

She smirks.

"Hey there. Care to give me a hand?"

Elsa steps forward, hands raised but clenched as she tries to fight back the trembling. Anna doesn't notice. She turns back around, baring her back as she gathers her hair and lifts it. Elsa sucks in a breath and holds it as her thumb and forefinger grab the zip.

There's a strange electricity in the air; she knows Anna's holding her breath, too, but can't explain _how_ she knows. The only sound is that of the zipper, and once the dress is cinched, sealing Anna's skin from Elsa's eyes, she finds that she doesn't want to move.

And so she doesn't; Elsa's hands hover at the nape of Anna's neck and she finds herself stepping forward, just a little, to share the space of the woman in front of her.

"Elsa," Anna says softly, pausing a moment before turning her head. She lets her hair drop, and looks up at Elsa from below long lashes. "I um. I really wanna kiss you."

She blinks prettily, and the corners of her mouth curl up and Elsa's brain short circuits for a moment before she can finally grin too. "I really want to kiss you, too."

She doesn't say anything else – doesn't get a _chance_ to say anything else – because Anna all but throw her arms around her, fusing their lips together. Elsa stumbles back from the force but it takes no time at all for her to regain her balance and shepherd Anna towards her own bed, desperate for some stability for the both of them.

Of course, once they're there, Elsa's lips bruising Anna's throat, she _really_ finds that she doesn't want to get up again. Anna shifts below her, hands weaving through her blonde hair, and from her position she literally _feels_ Anna laugh, lightly, and can hear the smile in her voice.

"You're... _really_ good at that," Anna says, and Elsa's chest feels like it could just about burst with the pride building there. Pride and... something else, she realises when she pulls away to look at Anna.

It only takes a second for her to become aware of the fact that she _shouldn't_ have done that, because it's a lot harder to push those pleasant emotions down when she's actually looking at Anna. Her friend and roommate and it wasn't fair for her heart to wish for more and yet it was.

"You're a good partner," Elsa murmurs under her breath. Anna tilts her head. "And– and teacher. For the um. For the practise."

Anna smirks. "Well," she says, sitting up a little and punctuating her words with a short, sharp kiss. "That makes two of us."

She kisses Elsa again, and they stay that way for a few moments. It's warm and languid; _comfortable_ , in a way Elsa hadn't ever really expected kissing would be. And certainly not kissing Anna, though she can't quite remember _why_ she'd thought that.

Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like Anna feels the same way. The kiss is fine, perhaps, but she keeps shifting . At this point they're both on their sides, heads on the pillows, but Elsa is just very slightly lying over Anna. That, as it turns out, is the issue.

"Hey." Anna's pulled away, just far enough for a bit of breathing room, and all Elsa wants to do is get back to kissing her. "Gimme a hand with this." She sits up, hands behind her back and very clearly fumbling with the zipper that Elsa had done up only a few short minutes ago.

It takes significantly less time to remove Anna's dress than it did to put it on; she returns to Elsa in her underwear, and this time it's Elsa's turn to relinquish control as Anna teases her. There's no a lot of brainpower left, not after it spends so much just trying to deal with the fact that there is so much skin and warmth now available to Elsa. Her hand rests on Anna's back, fingertips trailing up and down her spine. There's a tongue gently exploring her mouth, and her lips buzz with such sensitivity that feeling Anna's against hers is almost painful.

Just like her dress, actually, and the way that the hems dig into her skin. She tries to ignore it, mostly because it would be weird, right, for them _both_ to lose their dresses? Especially when it's _just_ kissing practise. So she just weathers the discomfort, shifting in place every so often to alleviate some of the unpleasantness.

At least until Anna pulls away and grins. She's a hot mess; flushed skin and mussed hair, and with swollen lips curved in a smirk that is simultaneously sexy and soft. "Dude, you okay?" she asks, voice husky. Elsa swallows and nods, unable to find her voice. Anna bites her bottom lip, and Elsa has the ridiculous thought that it's not fair because _she_ wants to bite it. "If you're uncomfortable, take it off. That's what I did."

Elsa _knows_ it's what Anna did, and somehow, that thought doesn't actually help much. However, Elsa is also incredibly cognisant of the fact that the longer she stays here debating, the more time she's wasting; time that could be _much_ better spent kissing instead. So, making up her mind, she sits up and reaches behind her back for her own zip.

Anna forestalls her. "Let me help," she says, and Elsa does. The dress joins Anna's on the floor and the change is instantaneous. Now that she's comfortable, Elsa can focus on Anna and her weight and her warmth. She can appreciate just how much skin-to-skin contact they share. She can finally take Anna's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging and biting gently as her hands caress Anna's back; her shoulder blades, over the strap of her bra, down her spine. For her part, Anna's hands rest, one in Elsa's hair and the other at her side; it explores her slowly, sliding underneath her to pull her close before venturing up and over, tapping along her ribs, her belly button.

Elsa becomes completely lost in the sensations; her head swims, blood boiling and coursing, hot, through her veins. She feels _alive_ , which seems ridiculous and yet there's no other word to describe it.

They don't make it to the restaurant that night, and Elsa honestly couldn't care less.


End file.
